Naruto and the Ring Pop
by hlm9803
Summary: After a lonely day at the academy, Naruto hears about a magical ring called a Ring Pop. After he buys several from a mysterious shop, he takes them to school. How will these rings affect Naruto's classmates?


**I do not own Naruto or Ring Pops.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he entered his apartment. It had been another tough day at the academy. Even though he had tried his best, he got laughed at by the class and beat up by the teme, Sasuke Uchiha. If only there was a way he could become popular, if only there was a way to make everyone realize that he was not a failure.

The whiskered-boy turned on the TV and whined when he realized it was just a commercial. He sat up and leaned in close when he saw the commercial featuring a lonely boy sitting all alone at a school assembly while everyone else chatted amiably amongst themselves. Naruto watched as the boy took something out of his pocket and slipped it on his finger. It was a ring with a piece of diamond-shaped red candy attached to it. He stuck it in his mouth for a second and when he pulled it out, someone cried, "Look! It's a Ring Pop!". This statement was followed by several others, such as "That's so cool!". Before the commercial could end, Naruto shut off the Television and rushed through town, intent on a shop he knew would be selling the Magical Ring of Popularity.

* * *

Day One: Sakura

The next day Naruto entered the academy with renewed confidence. He even sat next to Sakura-chan! While Iruka launched one of his world-famous lectures, Naruto secretly pulled out a Ring Pop and stuck it on his finger. He moved the hand burdened with the ring closer to the pink-haired girl, hoping to give her a glance of the beautiful red gem. She did not look down, but instead continued taking notes. Eventually, Naruto tired of the process and thumped his head on his desk in frustration. The commercial had lied! He wasn't wildly popular! He was just...

"Naruto? Naruto?" Sakura whispered to him out of the side of her mouth. Naruto looked up hopefully.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" Naruto sang, earning a glare from Iruka. He didn't care. He just wanted to know what Sakura had to say.

"Naruto...Is that...a Ring Pop?" Sakura asked.

"Believe it!" Naruto laughed confidently. He poked it temptingly in Sakura's face, narrowed his eyes and spoke through a devilish grin, "Want one?"

"Y-Yeah, I do. Now give it to me." Sakura demanded, reaching for the fake jewelry. Naruto pulled it out of her reach and made a deal.

"If you give me a kiss, I'll give you a ring."

"Fine." Sakura replied through gritted teeth as she snuck a glance towards Sasuke and leaned in. She quickly pecked Naruto on his tanned cheek and held out her hand. Naruto reached into his pocket and grabbed one of many plastic wrappers. He dropped the bulge containing a blue-raspberry-flavored ring into Sakura's pale hand and leaned back contentedly, his hands resting behind his head. This was the best day ever.

* * *

Day Two: Sasuke

The day after the kiss with Sakura, Naruto strutted into the room. This time he took a seat next to someone who would definitely appreciate his gesture. The teme, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke glared at Naruto as the blond invaded his territory, but made no move to push him out. Naruto grinned enthusiastically and greeted Sasuke with the same amount of gusto. As Iruka tapped the chalkboard and explained a diagram of a ninja, Naruto took out his ring from yesterday. Sasuke would not be as easy to break. Naruto pondered how he would make Sasuke envy him. Then the thought hit him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto practically yelled over Iruka's droning voice. He began to wave the gem temptingly under Sasuke's nose. "You know, if you wear this, it will give you the ability to revive your clan, believe it!"

Sasuke didn't answer but Naruto knew by the glint in his black eyes that he wanted the Ring Pop. Naruto leaned in and waved his hand in front of Sasuke's nose frantically.

"I don't want your jewelry, dobe." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto laughed and began to withdraw his hand. Suddenly, a pale hand reached out and caught his receding arm. "Wait."

"You do want it!" Naruto accused. Sasuke glared with an intense hatred, but that did not discourage Naruto. "If you let me beat you in the sparring match today, I'll give you the ring and you can definitely revive your clan!"

Sasuke did not object.

* * *

Day Three: Shikamaru

The day after Naruto beat Sasuke to a pulp during the sparring match, Naruto entered the classroom with more confidence than he had ever had before. He had on his genuine smile, and his hands were clasped behind his head. Today he decided to sit with his friend Shikamaru. The pineapple head was asleep, as always. Naruto poked him peevishly until the boy opened his eyes, gave a big yawn and stretched. He set a tired gaze on Naruto.

"Man, what a drag." Shikamaru complained.

"Shikamaru, don't you want a ring just like mine?" Naruto asked, flashing his stylish jewelry. Shikamaru yawned and put his head on his arms once again. As sleep threatened to reclaim Shikamaru, Naruto's mind raced to find a solution, a way to make Shikamaru recognize the ring's power. Naruto started to plead, "C'mon, Shikamaru, believe it! I know you want it. I won't leave you alone until you claim what's rightfully yours."

"You know what? You're right, Naruto. Give me the ring." Shikamaru had a sudden change of mind. He lazily held his hand out for the ring. Naruto cackled and pulled his hand away the slightest bit.

"We need to make a deal first, believe it! If you do all my homework for the next two months, I'll give you a ring." Naruto bargained. Shikamaru looked like he was going to argue, so Naruto continued before he could. "And if you don't do my homework, I'll make sure you never sleep again, believe it!"

Shikamaru took a Ring Pop from the excited negotiator.

* * *

Day Four: Choji

The day after Naruto bribed Shikamaru into doing his homework, he walked into the class with his Ring Pop already on. He plopped down next to the fatty Choji, who noticed his ring right away. Choji had been on a diet for the past hour, after Ino crushed his bag of chips and called him a 'fa-tt-y'. Naruto just so happened to see the whole thing, and felt for his big-boned friend. But food came with a price.

"Hello, Choji!" Naruto greeted as though he did not notice the blob of saliva dripping out of Choji's mouth. The boy muttered something in return, but Naruto could not make out any of the words. The blond nonchalantly twisted his ring around his finger, luring Choji into a trance. Suddenly, Naruto realized something. "Oh, would _you_ like a ring, Choji? I'll give one to you, of course, believe it! But you'll have to invite me to dinner every night for two months. Is it a deal?"

"Of course. You can come over whenever you want, Naruto...-kun..." Choji drooled. Naruto giggled gleefully and placed one of his packaged rings in the chubby hand that awaited it. Naruto had given away four of those now. He only had three left to give. He had to be careful.

* * *

Day Five: Ino

The day after Naruto had Choji accept him into the Akimichi clan for dining purposes, Naruto was able to find a seat beside Ino. Like yesterday, Naruto already wore his ring on his finger. Ino rolled her eyes when she saw it on him, but he knew she was just jealous.

As Iruka started his lecture, Ino leaned in towards Naruto and whispered, "What is that _thing_ you have on your finger?"

"This?" Naruto laughed. "This is a Ring Pop! Everyone's wearing them, even Sakura and Sasuke, believe it!"

"Sakura's wearing a new fashion trend and I'm _not_?" Ino cried. "And Sasuke, Sasuke thinks they're _cool_?"

"Be-lieve it!" Naruto confirmed. A greedy glaze covered Ino's eye as she reached for the candy. "No. _You_ have to do something for _me_, first."

"Fine, fine. What is it?" Ino demanded as she rolled her eyes. Naruto grinned, satisfied with all he could get with one little piece of fake jewelry that he had bought from...

"I want all the free flowers from Yamanaka's Flowers that I want, whenever I want." Naruto said confidently. Ino looked as though he had slapped her in the face.

"One bouquet per visit, one visit per day, and I have to be on duty." Ino negotiated. Naruto shrugged. He handed her a Magical Ring and turned back to Iruka, a smirk covering his face.

* * *

Day Six: Shino

The day after Naruto used his power to deprive Ino of one bouquet a day, Naruto walked past all the seats, his ring on his finger as it had been since yesterday morning. He secretly licked it, covering it with saliva and making it sticky, the perfect landing-place for bugs, which Shino Aburame covered himself in. Naruto sat straight-backed next to the reserved boy, brimming with confidence. As he sat attentive in his seat, pretending to listen to Iruka's lecture as he checked his ring constantly to make sure bugs were swarming it. Finally, he screamed.

"Shino! Your bugs are _eating_ my Ring Pop, believe it!"

"That's because..." Shino started to explain, something Naruto didn't want to hear.

"Take it!" Naruto threw a packaged Ring Pop at Shino and wiped the bugs off his own. He turned to Shino and told him, "Now you owe me money for a new one. That's 39225 Yen, also known as 500 dollars. Give me my money."

"I am an honorable man. That's because I always keep my promises. I will give you the money after school." Shino promised.

The Con-Artist smiled and looked forward to all the ramen he was going to eat.

* * *

Day Seven: Kiba

The day after Naruto deprived Shino of five hundred dollars, he entered the room and sat next to his final victim: Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto thought of what he could get out of the Inuzuka: money, food, popularity, or maybe even his own ninja dog! Naruto liked the last option the best. When he sat next to Kiba he took out his last unwrapped Ring Pop. He let the little white dog Akamaru sniff it for a moment before he pulled his treasure away.

"Don't tease him, Naruto." Kiba snapped at Naruto, obviously not in the mood for Naruto's antics. Naruto laughed at his friend's grouchiness.

"I'm not teasing him, believe it! I'm just showing him what could be his if his owner were to give me a ninja dog of my own." Naruto beamed at the Inuzuka.

"Forget it!" Kiba shot back as he grabbed Akamaru and the candy in Naruto's still-outstretched hand and stomped away.

The Not-So-Con-Artist stared after the usually-cheerful boy in confusion and regret. He had just lost his last Ring Pop...and a new puppy.

* * *

Day Eight: Hinata

The day after Naruto was deprived of his ninja dog and final Ring Pop, he walked into class, his head down uncharacteristically. He heard a shout but ignored it.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was shouting. Naruto finally looked up just in time to get a fist to the face. Naruto stumbled backwards before snapping to life and charging at Sasuke. The two exchanged blows a number of times before Sasuke took it to far and slashed Naruto in the arm with a kunai. Iruka stepped in then and the fight was immediately dispersed. Sasuke sulked to an empty seat while Naruto sat next to the weird blue-haired girl. She seemed very interested in his wound. She also looked like she had a fever, her face was so red.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, concerned for her health. She turned even redder and scooched away from him. He stared at her, confused, for a few seconds before turning away until he heard a strange strangled sound coming from his side. "Huh?"

"H-Here!" the girl stutters, pushing a bottle towards him. He takes it cautiously and opens it, only to be hit by a horrendous scent. "I-It's for y-your wounds..."

Naruto smiled and applied the putrid ointment to his swollen cut. He pocketed the gift.

At the end of class, he left in a hurry, his finger free of his burden. Next to his unoccupied seat, Hinata curled her fist around the last Ring Pop, though it was dull, dented and sticky.

* * *

Many Years Later: The Legacy of the Ring Pops

Sakura - kept her Ring Pop in reminder of how far she would go for her loved ones.

Sasuke - kept his Ring Pop in reminder of what he was capable of.

Shikamaru - kept his Ring Pop in reminder of what the price of sleep is.

Choji - kept his Ring Pop in reminder of how he would never, ever go on a diet again.

Ino - kept her Ring Pop in reminder of friendship.

Shino - kept his Ring Pop in reminder of what his bugs want.

Kiba - kept his Ring Pop in reminder of the victory over Naruto.

Hinata - kept her Ring Pop in reminder of the day Naruto noticed her.

Gai, Lee, Neji and TenTen - were able to keep their shop, Youthful Days, open and in business.


End file.
